


好东西，你猜猜是什么

by muqieying



Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel), 幻奏咖啡厅Enchanté
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqieying/pseuds/muqieying





	好东西，你猜猜是什么

今天是和凛堂先生约会的日子。  
琴音早早的起床，精心准备着身上的每一处细节。  
“啊……这样，会不会太夸张了啊？”她有些苦恼的叹气，“这样他会喜欢吗？好像有点害羞啊。”  
她红着脸，轻轻嘟起水润的樱桃小口，继续仔细的涂着白玉般莹亮的指甲。  
“咚咚咚”门外传来了敲门的声音。  
“请稍等一下，马上就来——”琴音快速的收拾好桌上的瓶瓶罐罐。  
打开门，楼道里站着的是白色头发的少年。  
“嗯……今天是你们约会的日子，店里面就交给我负责吧，伊尔和伊格尼斯也会帮我的。你们安心约会就好了。”  
“诶？这样可以吗？”  
“当然可以了，我已经不是小孩子了。而且你和凛堂先生已经很久没有好好约会了吧，你们只需要认真感受幸福就好了，店里面放心吧没问题的。”  
虽然琴音还有些不放心，但是想到店里的常客们都会帮助他，还是点点头同意了。  
她一想到马上就要见到自己喜欢的男人，脸颊就不自觉的微微发烫起来。  
明明每天在店里面都会见面，但是提到约会这种充满仪式感的字眼，还是会让自己止不住的期待起来。  
琴音收拾好头发，在身上喷了一点淡淡的香水。  
“他应该会喜欢这个味道吧？”她小声呢喃着。  
这是上次和伊尔去参加游戏的café活动的时候，他在路上的一个店里给自己推荐的，他说香水可以更显魅力，因为他最近在玩一个香水有关的乙女游戏，所以就忍不住给自己推荐了。  
琴音涂好口红，拿起包包准备下楼。  
这样会不会显得太奇怪啊？琴音心里这样想着，这个时间店里应该没有客人吧？毕竟自己平时在店里从没有这样大张旗鼓的打扮过自己。  
“哇~今天的琴音很可爱呢。”优雅的男子面带微笑，看着还在台阶上的琴音发出真诚的赞叹。  
“伊尔……谢谢……这样会不会有些奇怪啊？”琴音有些害羞的摸着头上的发饰抬头问道。  
“不会哦，很适合你呢。啊……这么可爱的公主殿下被那个中年男人抢走了，有点不甘心呢。”穿着紫色华丽衣服的头上长着黑色弯角的青年笑着说。  
“啊……怎么米歇尔你也在开玩笑。”琴音的脸上已经染上了红晕。  
琴音走下楼梯，看到店里的其他常客——卡努斯和伊格尼斯。  
“他没有开玩笑，你今天真的很漂亮。”  
“谢谢你，卡努斯。”  
“切……要是他敢欺负你，我一定会把他打得满天飞。”坐在柜台的红发男子发出不满的声音。  
“啊……哈……谢……谢谢你，伊格尼斯……我觉得……应该不需要吧……”  
“哼。“他把头偏到另一边，”不过，你今天……很好看。”  
“啊？谢谢。”琴音看着伊格尼斯，不好意思的低下头。  
咖啡店的门铃响了起来，琴音回头看向门口，本能性的说出“欢迎光临Enchanté”！  
进来的男人望着面前的少女，微微呆滞了三秒。  
面前的女孩子看起来是精心打扮过的，还化了淡淡的妆。柔顺的头发散落在肩头，散发着淡淡的香气，亮丽的头发上带着上次一起出去买的发夹。玉珠般的耳垂上装饰着精致小巧的珍珠耳饰，显得她可爱又温柔。粉色的连衣裙紧紧包裹着她玲珑的身材，领口的白色蕾丝正好露出她的锁骨，让人忍不住想要咬上一口。  
凛堂香似乎想到了什么，微微红了脸颊。  
“琴音，你今天……”他一把搂过琴音，“那么，我就先带她离开了。”说着便带她出了咖啡厅的大门。  
“他好没礼貌，明天我一定要好好和他打一架。”伊格尼斯握了握手里的拳头。  
“啊哈哈……毕竟琴音今天太可爱了吧，你要理解一个男人的占有欲。”米歇尔再次为他添上了杯子中的饮料。  
琴音被凛堂快速拉上了自己的跑车。  
“诶？凛堂先生，你怎么了？”琴音不安的望着他，“是因为我今天的样子，你不喜欢吗？那我下次……”  
回应她的是他的亲吻，把她剩下的，没有说出的话全部堵在了嘴里。  
他就这样小心翼翼的亲吻着她娇嫩的唇瓣，生怕多用一分力弄疼了她。  
他放开她的唇，温柔地望着面前的女孩。这是只属于他的，他最爱的女孩。  
“是我的问题，你今天的样子很可爱，我很喜欢。不管你什么样子我都很喜欢。我只是，想把这么可爱的小琴音藏在自己怀里，不让别人看到。”  
琴音听到他的话，微微红了脸。  
他调整好坐姿，系好安全带，“今天我们去那里吧？”  
那里？应该是那个地方吧，拥有我们很多美好回忆的，那个地方。  
凛堂先生现在已经是人外的身份了，一般约会的地方，已经不能随便去了。  
“好啊。只要和你一起，去哪里都好。”  
凛堂香驱动汽车，渐渐地，熟悉的街道越来越远，路上的车辆也越来越少了，但是凛堂的车速却越来越快。  
琴音想到了刚接手咖啡厅的时候，他为了安慰自己，也这样带自己在这辆车上进行类似的活动。  
凛堂先生真的很温柔呢。  
周围的景色渐渐明朗了起来，琴音知道他们应该是到了郊区。  
听着跑车发出的美妙的轰鸣声，看着旁边那个男人脸上幸福的表情，琴音也忍不住露出了微笑。  
能够和凛堂先生一直在一起，真的太好了。  
车子在路上奔驰了很久，渐渐地，琴音看到了跳跃着银色光芒的湛蓝色的广阔天地。  
“啊……是大海……”琴音看着面前的景色发出惊叹，“我还以为……是去你家呢”。  
凛堂看着她脸上的表情，露出微笑，“那我们晚上去我家吧？”继续往海边开去。  
琴音听到邀请，微微抓紧了裙摆，红着脸点了点头。  
凛堂香没有发现自己的话让琴音有了什么误会的地方。  
他停好了车，帮助琴音拉开车门，伸出手去扶着她的手，带她下了车。  
两个人拎着鞋，并排赤脚踩在沙滩上，留下两串脚印。  
“好久没来海边了呢……小时候，在我的家乡，我经常去海边，还会和同村的小朋友一起捡小贝壳，抓小螃蟹什么的，哈哈。”琴音讲述着自己小时候的事情。  
“啊，因为上次你说想和我一起出来兜风，我们不是约好了下次吗？说起来，真嫉妒同村的小朋友啊，我也想和你一起捡贝壳抓螃蟹啊。”凛堂停下脚步，一把拉住正在前进的琴音，让她面对自己。  
琴音看着他充满爱意的眼睛，仿佛要将自己吞下去，她害羞的低下了头。  
“我们……我们现在也可以啊。”她小声说着。  
“现在不行，因为……”他轻轻抬起琴音精致的下巴，覆上她的唇。  
琴音睁大双眼看着眼前放大的男人的脸庞，她红着脸，闭上了眼睛。  
手中的鞋不知道什么时候早已滑落，她柔软的小手和纤细的胳膊环过男人紧实的腰，攀附上他结实的后背。  
琴音感到他的身体一颤，然后变得有些僵硬。  
凛堂香的眼神中充满了不明的神色，他看着面前的女孩，“小琴音真的是太诱人了。看到你这样清澈的眼神，就忍不住想吻你，请原谅我吧。”  
琴音听到他这样的话，原本已经红透的脸庞已经要滴出血的样子。  
“你……你在说什么啊……我要回去了。”琴音推开他，捡起鞋子跑到了停车的地方。  
看着她失措逃走的样子，凛堂嘴边扬起了一抹微笑。  
她摸着自己的脸颊，好烫，如果刚才没有逃走的话，一定会做出什么丢人的举动吧。  
他看到在车门前站着的小姑娘，却没有打开车门的打算。  
他把她抵在车门上，“刚才你逃跑，是因为不喜欢这样吗？”  
“啊……不……不是的，我知道这是凛堂表达爱意的方式，我……我只是有些害羞……我……我很喜欢凛堂吻我，我喜欢凛堂这样想要占有我的样子……”说到最后，琴音的声音已经几乎小的听不见了。  
“能够感受到琴音的这份心意，我真的很开心。上车吧，我们回去了。”  
琴音捂着自己强烈跳动的心脏，拉开了车门。  
两人回到市区已经是接近黄昏的时间了。  
“我们去我家可以吗？”凛堂试探性的问了一句。  
“啊，可以啊。好怀念和你一起做料理的时光，那时候小十也在呢。”  
“好，那我买点东西回去，一起做饭吧？”凛堂笑着摸了摸她的发顶，指尖的触感真的很柔软呢。  
“好呀。我也很想再次和凛堂一起做饭呢。”琴音只要一看到他就忍不住露出微笑。  
两人吃完了晚饭，凛堂和她一起收拾桌子。“你先去把衣服换了吧，一会我送你回去。  
”琴音的手顿了一下，她身上穿着的是凛堂的衣服。  
刚才做饭的时候因为今天穿的衣服不方便做料理，于是凛堂拿了自己的衣服给她换上。  
凛堂收好盘子进了厨房，不一会厨房传来了水流的声音。  
琴音坐在沙发上，不知道在想些什么。  
不久，已经洗好碗筷的凛堂走了出来。“嗯？你还没换好衣服吗？那我在这里等你。”  
凛堂坐在琴音的身旁。  
琴音猛地抱住他，“我今晚可不可以不回去？”她轻轻问道。  
听到这句话的凛堂仿佛被雷电击中，张着嘴不知道要说些什么。  
过了一会，他抱着琴音的肩膀，“你知道这是什么意思吗？”  
琴音目光坚定地望着他，“我知道，可是我……我真的很想和凛堂先生住在一起，每天睡觉前看到的是你，每天睡醒看到的第一个人也是你，这样……会让我有更加幸福的感觉。”  
“啊……你真是……”凛堂皱着眉头还想要说些什么，手机却响了起来。  
他无奈接起电话，“喂，您好，这里是凛堂香，请问有什么事情？”  
“喂，凛堂先生，这里是魔界警员，您需要把我们的店主小姐尽快送回来，不然我就去逮捕你哦。”  
“米歇尔……你……”凛堂正要说什么，手机却被琴音一把抢走。  
“米歇尔，我今晚不回去了，我在凛堂这里，你们不用担心。”  
说完她就挂断了电话。  
“琴音你……”凛堂香看着他，“这样……你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意的，我想要和凛堂先生互相拥有彼此！”琴音鼓足了勇气回答他的问题，“我和凛堂先生好不容易才能在一起，我也想好好珍惜和凛堂先生接下来的每一天，难道你不想拥有我吗？”  
“怎么会！我……我也想和琴音一直在一起生活……也想要完完全全的拥有你……可是，我怕你后悔……”“如果是和凛堂的话，我不会后悔的。”  
凛堂看着面前一脸坚定的小姑娘，明明已经害羞的脸颊红彤彤的，一直蔓延到了耳尖，但还是对着自己说出了这些羞人的话。  
她怎么这么可爱？  
这样想着，他又一次吻上她粉嫩的唇，他的舌尖在唇瓣上辗转半天，最终还是撬开了她的贝齿，掠走她肺中的每一寸空气。  
他一边亲吻着她的唇，一边将她抱起，走进了卧室。  
幽暗的房间内只有一盏黄色的灯亮着，女孩想到接下来将要发生的事情，忍不住有些害羞。  
他放开她的唇瓣，听着她在自己耳边大口的喘息，他在昏黄的灯光下，开始认真的端详起眼前的女孩。  
小巧的身体掩藏自己宽大的衣物下面，更加引人遐想万分。  
凛堂一手抚摸着她的耳后，一手在她的腰肢游移轻抚，他低下头，亲昵的轻轻蹭了蹭她的脖子，说，“小琴音现在后悔还来得及啊，不然，我真的不会放过你了。”  
琴音害羞的将头别到一侧，轻轻闭上了眼睛，“嗯，我不后悔把自己交给凛堂先生，我爱你。”  
凛堂香托起她的后脑，与她再次吻在一起。砰砰、砰砰。两人清晰的听到彼此的心跳，却因此逐渐安心下来。  
凛堂将唇轻轻扫过她花瓣般的脸颊，含住她的耳垂，一下一下，轻轻的舔舐。  
大掌滑向她圆润饱满的翘臀，让她更加贴近自己。  
喜欢她的心情不知道怎样才能够正确传达给她，虽然每天都在一起相处，但是很多时候都很担心她有一天终于发觉到自己和她的不同之处，然后对他失望。  
手上的动作幅度越来越大，他知道只是这样搁着衣物已经不能满足自己的欲望。  
喜欢一个人，好像怎么做都拥有不了对方的全部，他搂着她的背，扶着她的脑袋，用力汲取着她口中的温柔。  
后背的那只手顺着她的腰滑过，一点一点得将两人身上的阻碍褪去。  
“唔……”皮肤感受到周围清凉的空气，琴音睁开眼睛，看着面前裸露着上半身的男人，脸上“唰”的一下烧了起来。  
这是他们第一次坦诚相见。  
他看着面前娇羞的女孩，渴求的拥紧她，身下的硬挺紧贴着她的柔软摩擦，双腿和她交缠在一起。  
凛堂贪婪的索取她的唇瓣，她的亲吻，心头浓烈的感情正在支配着他进行下一个动作。  
他的炙热抓着她的敏感磨蹭，琴音张着嫣红的小嘴大口喘息，奇异的感觉迅速漫上自己的全身。  
她厮磨着他的炙热，全身瘫软下去，已经任他摆布。  
双手深入她的臀间，搁着内裤轻轻地摩擦她的敏感，牙齿咬上她娇嫩的乳峰，轻轻啃噬顶端娇艳的樱桃。  
琴音的双臂攀上他的后背，想要在被酥麻的欲望夺去理智之前就这样紧紧地拥抱住他。  
还有什么？还有什么事情没有做？  
好好地拥抱他，笨拙的学着他的样子，舔舐着他的耳垂，享受着他的肌肤。  
凛堂的身体颤动了一下，这是她主动地挑逗自己，虽然害羞，虽然并不熟练，但是还是让凛堂的内心感到了震撼。  
想被她喜欢，想被她爱着，喜欢被她爱着。  
两个人任性的索取着对方的温柔，想要紧紧拥抱，就这样相互拥有彼此，永不放手。  
他的中指搓弄着她的穴口，拇指时不时剐蹭着美妙的凸起，她在他的手中渐渐泛滥，脸上也染上了不正常的潮红。  
“凛堂先生……”琴音娇喘着，呼唤着他。  
“叫我的名字好吗？我想从你口中听到我的名字。”琴音看着他温柔的微笑，仿佛要溺死在他充满爱意的眼神中。  
“香……”她轻轻的叫着他的名字。凛堂再也忍耐不住，将解放的炽热探入她的花心，缓缓进出，身心完全的享受着她的紧致。  
“嗯……”突如其来的刺入让她感受到一阵撕裂般的痛楚，忍不住叫出了声。  
蜜穴分泌出的液体润滑着甬道，火热的肉柱在窄小的通道内与自己娇嫩的媚肉交缠着，让她因为情欲燥热的身体感到畅快，娇躯微微地颤动。  
体内的炙热霸道的、火热的不停捣动，让她娇喘着，甚至连抬手的力气都剥夺了，全身酥麻的回应着他。  
“琴音……我爱你……”男人粗重的喘息和女人的娇喘交织在一起，床上交错的人影在这个昏黄的房间里，抖落着一室的旖旎。  
“我也爱你……香……”琴音感受到前所未有的欢愉，在他紧紧的拥抱中，在他埋在自己双乳上的吸吮中，在她感受到他的炙热对自己的敏感拼命的撩拨中。  
一声比一声销魂的娇喘呻吟，琴音在凛堂的带领下，将灵魂都要交付给他。  
在他一次次有力的冲撞中紧紧缠住他，攀着他宽厚的肩膀颤抖痉挛。  
他亲吻着她，紧紧地贴在她的唇瓣上，吸吮啃噬，向她传递着自己的爱意。他忍不住一下一下撞入乐颠，蜜穴拼命吞噬着他的巨物，整根霸气的挺入其中，在销魂蚀骨的幽穴狠狠对抗她的吸吮绞紧，蹂躏着她的嫩穴。  
淋漓的汗水滴落在她的胸前，在他的律动中，在两人交织的喘息中共赴云雨。在两人紧紧的相拥下，一阵猛烈的攻势之下，琴音迎合着他，同他一起乘坐华丽的车辇，飞上月明夜幕的天霄之上。  
节奏缓和下来的两人在缓慢的撞击中享受余韵，凛堂将鼻子埋入琴音的发尖，鼻尖闻到的是令人沉醉的幽香。琴音被他有力的臂膀紧拥着，全身沉浸在充满凛堂的味道的安心感中，拥抱着他。  
想到就这样成为了凛堂先生最亲密的人，琴音不禁微微露出了微笑。  
凛堂吻过她的额头，鼻子，最后在她的嘴唇上辗转。  
看着她的微笑，凛堂也露出微笑，他的小公主，总是轻易的掌控他的心情，掌控他全部的喜乐。  
“琴音。”他拉着琴音的手，放在自己的胸口，“就让我一直牵着你的手，一起走下去，好吗？”  
“啊……当、当然了，我也想一直留在凛堂先生的身边。”琴音坚定的看着他的眼睛，露出微笑。  
能遇见你真好，不知道从什么时候起，我的心就已经沦陷的心甘情愿。  
窗外的月光照了进来，床上的两个人紧紧地拥抱在一起，在亲昵的气氛下睡的香甜。

——咖啡厅内。  
“啊，公主殿下最后还是被那只大灰狼吃掉了。”面前的紫发青年晃了一下杯中的咖啡。  
“这也是正常的吧。”手中拿着游戏机的男人摘下耳机，“两个相爱的人完全的拥有彼此，这就是爱啊，米歇尔。”  
“切，明天果然还是要和他打一架啊。”红发男子将盘子中的最后一块肉喂到自己嘴里。  
“这就是店主小姐的幸福啊，希望凛堂有分寸，不要让她太辛苦。”脖子上冒着蓝色火焰的男子有些担忧的说道。  
“啊哈哈……我也该回去了，明天见。”说着，米歇尔拉开了大门。

围绕着这间小小的咖啡厅，人类和人外，爱和幸福的故事，将一直延续下去。


End file.
